


【翻译】Of Accents and Mechanics

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Accents, Adoption, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Mechanics, Motorcycles, Street Racing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: 当Kara突然在摩托车方面展示了全新的深入认知，她的朋友群起了疑心，恶作剧接踵而至。





	【翻译】Of Accents and Mechanics

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Accents and Mechanics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778365) by [inkwolf222](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwolf222/pseuds/inkwolf222). 



授权：

Kara抵达Lena的顶层公寓，她以前已经来过几百次了，无论是在他们的友谊还是他们新建立的浪漫关系中，唯一的不同是她让自己进来了。她和Lena在一周前交换了钥匙，尽管他们只约会了一个半月，但她们在这段关系中觉得已经足够安全，可以迈出这一步。

 

闪亮的的钥匙在门口叮当响的同时，Kara大声喊着她的那位黑发美人。

 

“Lena小虫虫！我来吃晚饭啦！”

 

她关上前门，等待着回答，却只得到一片沉默。 她皱了皱眉头，走进公寓寻找她的女朋友。 她知道Lena在家，她手里拿着中国外卖从前台走过的时候，威廉告诉她，Lena正等着她的到来。 在休息室或图书馆这些平常的地方都找不到她，她抓起一个锅贴，走进更大的顶层公寓，若有所思地一点一点地吃着。 Kara漫步经过Lena的工作室，听到微弱的音乐和工具的摆动声。她轻轻地对自己笑了笑。 Lena经常在专注于个人项目的时候迷失在自己的世界里，注意不到时间的流逝。 这是 Kara 最喜欢的特质之一。 她可以一直坐在那里看着她工作，心满意足。 对她来说，没有什么比一个快乐的Lena专注于一些事情更美好的了，她伸出舌尖，做着她最喜欢的事情：创造。

 

她一边咀嚼一边轻轻推开门，结果遇到了此生中最令人震惊的事情。

 

————————————————

 

**六个月之后**

卡拉到了DEO寻找Alex或者Maggie。 她想知道他们是否最终选定了明晚四人约会的餐厅，但两人都没有接电话。 她查看了指挥中心、Alex的实验室、医务室和厨房，然后向另一名探员询问他们的下落。

 

当她到达车库的时候，她很惊讶地发现J’onn,Winn, James, Maggie和Alex都站在拉丁人的机车旁，看起来既沮丧又困惑。

 

“嘿各位，”她叫出声，“发生什么了？”

 

一群人转过身，在Maggie回答她的问题前给了她一个笑容，嘀咕着打了个招呼。

 

“我的机车出了些毛病，而我们找不出原因。”Kara困惑地看着大家。

 

“那为什么J’onn和Winn也在这里？无意冒犯，”她辩护到，“但你俩真的不懂任何关于机车的东西。”

 

Winn耸耸肩，“我是来提供道义支持的。”Kara点点头，然后看向火星人。

 

“监视。”看着她困惑的眼神，他指了指墙上的大凹痕和裂缝，“确保Sawyer警探没有损坏任何DEO财产或者设备。”

 

“嘿!”她假装生气地大喊， “那个扳手是自找的。”"每个人都嘲笑她的滑稽动作，甚至J’onn也笑了。

 

笑声平息后，Kara上前看了看，“有什么问题吗？”

 

Maggie看向Alex，而Alex看起来和其他人一样困惑。 她耸了耸肩， **Kara** **可能只是好奇，或者认识一个好机修工。**

 

“老实说我不能完全确定。四天前我送她去保养，一切都很顺利，直到今天早上她回火了。当我最终启动她时，引擎发出了奇怪的噪音然后她好像就失去所有动力了。我开到这里然后我们一直试着修她，但我找不到哪里出问题了。”

 

Kara一边听一边点头，但她的目光只集中在机车上。

 

“上一次你给电池充电是什么时候？”

 

这群超级朋友们都很困惑。Kara从未展现过任何对机械、汽车或机车有关的兴趣。想起怀疑Kara和Len恋情而不知晓的整个惨败，以及之后他们是多么的愚蠢和视而不见，Maggie决定跟着她的直觉走。

 

“是全新的，在保养后装的。它也运行良好，它是我第一个测试的。”她看着Kara围着机车转了又一圈然后她脱掉了她的毛衣摘下了眼镜，只穿着牛仔裤和黑色背心。她拿来几个扳手，螺丝刀，艾伦钥匙和一个欧姆计，带着一种本不该有的轻松和熟悉感。她指了指那辆机车。

 

“我可以吗？”

 

在别人还没来得及抗议之前，Maggie就同意了。 他们都惊讶地看着卡拉全神贯注地工作。她很快地拆除了油箱和机车座椅，关闭了引擎点火开关，并断开了电池接地线。

 

“嗯哼，Kara？”Winn不确定地说，“你在做什么？”

 

“我正在拆下插头盖，这样它就不会影响我将要采集的读数。”她说得好像这句话绝对有道理似的。 找到 CDI 点后，她抓起欧姆计，开始摆弄地线、主线和次线，对这个小仪器给她的读数一点也不满意。 她向自己点了点头，然后抬头看着大家。

 

“这是你的问题。” 她举起电子显示器让Maggie看，“这个品牌和型号的读数不在正常参数范围内。 事实上，它们已经过时了。”

 

“什么意思？”这次是James。

 

“意思是Maggie需要一个新的点火线圈。幸运的是他们在这里留了一些，”她伸进一个抽屉拿出了一个东西，“看到了吗？”她举起来。

 

Kara几乎是以超级速度，用甚至比刚刚还要快的速度重装了线路，测试然后把所有东西都放回原处。她站起身的时候，用Alex抛弃的毛巾擦了擦手。

 

“这就好啦。”她朝棕发女子微笑，“恢复一新。她应该不会再给你惹麻烦了。现在你为什么不在车库里试一圈看看一切都运行良好呢？”

 

Maggie点头谢过然后上了车。带着点颤抖她启动了机车，但没有听到巨大的噪音或者奇怪的杂音，取而代之的是一声生龙活虎的漂亮咆哮声。一兆瓦明亮的笑容出现在Maggie脸上，她开着车绕场三周后减速停在了她的朋友们面前。关掉引擎，Maggie下车然后马上给了Kara一个大大的熊抱。Kara吃吃地笑了，然后有力地回应了这个拥抱。

 

“小Danvers，你真是太棒了。”她退开的时候说，“你是从哪学到这些的？我从不知道你对机车感兴趣。”

 

Kara耸耸肩，微笑仍挂在脸上。她觉得他们对她缺乏信心，所以想戏弄戏弄他们。他们认为他们会在某个时候停止低估我，她想。

 

“我有个朋友是个赛车手，TA教了我一切知识。TA在机车方面是个天才。也是个很好的车手，或者据我所知是最棒的之一。”

 

“一个车手，嗯？”Alex第一次开口了。当Kara点头时她看向了她的女朋友。

 

“你以前不也玩比赛吗？”Maggie喜欢事情的发展方向。她和Alex都参加了就是两周前的比赛，像往常一样都获得了第一名。街头赛车，即使是机车，也是非常具有竞争性的，那些在顶端的人不喜欢被告知有更好的人。尽管Alex很乐意承认Maggie是两者中更好的骑手。 她转向Kara。

 

“你的朋友有兴趣吗？既然你把TA的秘密保守了这么久，我们想见见TA。”

 

“我会问问的，不过我觉得你不会想和TA比赛的。”Kara在心里坏笑， **就等着他们听到我的“朋友”是谁吧！** 她很确定今晚她告诉Lena的时候她会发现这整件事很好笑。Maggie嘲弄地笑了。

 

“周六，晚上11点，门罗山口。别迟到了。”Kara点头赞成，转身离开了。她快要到电梯的时候James叫出了声。

 

“Kara，等等！”她转身面对大家，“你朋友名字是什么？”

 

现在Kara彻底朝他们露出了坏笑。

 

“幽灵。”

 

 她在回家的路上对他们惊得掉下的下巴大笑。

 

XXX

 

Maggie一直认为自己是个自信的女人。她如果犯错了她愿意承认，为自己的行为负责。她承认自己的错误，并请求原谅。总的来说，她是一个耐心而随和的人，但有一件事她从来没有做过，那就是在挑战面前退缩。 她的好胜心很强，承认失败不是她的天性。

 

但她必须得承认，今晚她害怕了。她不会表现出来，或者向除了Alex之外的人承认，但她对今晚即将到来的比赛非常紧张。当她挑战卡拉的朋友发起比赛时，她认为金发女子是夸大了TA的技术和知识，大多数车手都倾向于夸大自己的成就。 她嘲笑那种她可能想要收回挑战的冲动，基本上就是向这个神秘人下了战书。 她对自己向这个人展示谁才是老大的能力非常自信。

 

那是直到，她听到TA的街头称号之前。

 

**幽灵。**

 

幽灵在街头车手中是个传说，是一个突然出现的骑手，然后一直称霸比赛。TA想什么时候出现就什么时候出现，TA从不说话，赛后也从不摘下头盔，然后消失得无影无踪。这就是TA如何挣得这个称呼的，再加上没人知道TA是谁的这个事实。见鬼，甚至没有人知道TA的性别！

 

TA唯一明显的特征就是TA定制的黑绿相间的超级机车。

 

Maggie的恐惧是恰如其分的。 很少有人有足够的勇气去挑战幽灵，当TA达到了顶端的时候，没有人曾经击败过TA。 但是Maggie从来没有在挑战面前退缩过，尤其是一个她公开发起的挑战。 她唯一的问题是 Kara 特么怎么会认识幽灵？ 如果TA像她说的那样教她，那就意味着Kara看到了没戴头盔的幽灵。 她知道TA长什么样，TA是谁，不管她和其他Superfriends多么努力地尝试，Kara一点也没有透露他们的身份。 他们什么都做了，从给她买她最喜欢的糖果棒，到主动提出给她买一个月的食物，在一次孤注一掷的尝试中，他们甚至说服J’onn代替超女一整个星期，这样Kara和Lena就可以去她们一直谈论的浪漫旅行。

 

Maggie仍然不知道Alex是如何说服J’onn同意的，但即便如此，这也是一次徒劳的尝试。 显然Kara比Alex意识到的更擅长保守秘密。 他们真的不应该低估那个记者。

 

在Alex停车的时候，她从自己的幻想中晃醒。 门罗山口非常适合街头赛车。 它没有那么高，照明良好，安静，笔直，水平。至少在接下来的半英里是这样的，这通常就是你所需要的道路了。 她和Alex下了车，解开拖车上所有的带子，把机车推了下来。当Maggie开始准备机车参加比赛时，Alex测量了四分之一英里的距离，并在起点和终点放置了标记。

 

她把自己拉出了幻想，因为令人惊讶的是，Vasquez和J’onn首先到达。 Alex和Maggie都不认为DEO的局长会愿意卷入严格意义上的违法活动。接下来到达的是James, Winn, Lucy和Lyra。 Alex见到Lucy非常兴奋，她们已经有一段时间没有见到这个暴躁的律师了。 这些天大部分时间都在做卧底工作，她的日程安排非常难以预料。 她没有出席Kara和Lena的整个“出柜”活动，但几天后她打电话给Alex的时候，她们告诉了她，她只是说：“嗯当然，显然她们在一起。 她们已经约会好几个月了！”

 

到了22:59，每个人都开始不耐烦了，想知道卡拉和她的朋友在哪里，Maggie开始担心她可能被放鸽子了。 她知道，即使这是一场私人竞赛，那种不被认为是值得不尊重的认知会折磨着她的内心。 就在所有人都以为比赛不会进行了的时候，一个巨大的引擎隆隆声从拐角处传来，正好11点的时候，一辆绿黑相间的定制赛车停在了起跑线上。 两位乘客中的一位下了车，头盔摘下后，露出一头飘逸的金色卷发和闪闪发光的蓝眼睛。

 

“对不起各位，我们迟到了，"”她向自行车上另一个穿着黑色皮衣的人打手势。“我们必须穿过棒球场的路障。 显然，为了庆祝球队的周年纪念，举行了一场惊喜的午夜比赛。” 她耸了耸肩。 Maggie转向另一个车手，心脏已经为即将开始的比赛泵出了肾上腺素。

 

“你需要加油或者做些调整吗？”她只是轻轻摇了摇头。 “行，好吧。 如果你们想走到终点线，我们就开始准备，做我们的事情。 谁来给我们喊起跑？”

 

“别担心，”Alex指着路中间的一个黑色圆锥体说，“我给它装了照明系统。 它的工作原理就像一个反向交通信号灯，只要绿灯一亮，你们就可以出发了。”

 

Maggie走到Alex面前，给了她一个甜蜜的吻。 一群旁观者开始向终点线前进，准备看比赛，但Kara落在了后面。 当Maggie回到机车边，Kara正在悄悄地和幽灵说话，指着机车的各个部分，然后仔细检查了手套和头盔。 Maggie可以发誓，他们之间的互动似乎有些熟悉，但据她所知，卡拉不认识任何爱尔兰人。 头盔中漏出明显的爱尔兰本地口音。 她把这个想法甩到一边，开始专注于她的赛前仪式。

 

 

Alex的声音是通过一个扬声器传来的。“如果你们准备好了，请各就各位。”"两名车手都各就各位，引擎转动起来，心跳加速，血液沸腾。 当红灯亮起时，他们注视着那个圆锥体，兴奋之情油然而生。 感觉就像过了永恒一般久的时间，灯变成了绿色，然后它开始闪烁。 他们出发了。

 

在最初的几秒钟里，时间像往常一样似乎是无尽的。 他们能感觉到的只有刺骨的寒风和引擎隆隆的咆哮声。对Maggie来说这是最棒的时候。 几乎没有什么能让她感受到这样的活力。

 

他们在前一百码左右的距离内并驾齐驱，直到拉丁人转身看向另一名车手。 她发现幽灵驾车直接开向她的左侧，朝右看着她。 Maggie发誓她能 **感觉** 到TA透过遮阳板在对她坏笑。 她所得到的只是一个点头，幽灵认为TA已经玩弄了她足够长的时间，随着一声她所听过引擎声中最大的咆哮声，幽灵甩开了Maggie，让她在废气中呛住。

 

以第二名冲过终点线后，玛吉转身回到了朋友们和幽灵身边。 他们都有点惊讶于另一个车手踢下机车停车架和关掉引擎而不是像往常一样消失的行为。 Maggie也这么做了，她摘下了头盔，然后立刻被女朋友紧紧抱住。

 

“你做得很棒，宝贝。”Alex在她耳边低语，而Maggie唯一能做的就是对着红发女子微笑。她们都知道她获胜的机会微乎其微，但只要Alex为她感到骄傲，Maggie就觉得自己赢得了第一名。

 

她们在听见背后一声低低沉但响亮的“喔噢”时转过身来。 他们发现卡拉抱着刚下车的幽灵在半空转圈，脸上堆满了灿烂的笑容。 他们都只是宠溺地朝金发女子微笑。 卡拉当然热爱拥抱了。

 

“那么，Kara，你会向我们介绍你的朋友吗？”Lucy得让那个可怜的车手缓缓。她几分钟前也被这样用力地抱过。

 

“不需要介绍，”幽灵独特的女性爱尔兰口音从头盔中流露出来，“你们都已经认识我了。”

 

“ **什么？！** ”除了J’onn和Lucy，所有人异口同声地大声说。

 

“是啊，”她轻轻嗤笑，“实际上你们挺了解我的。”

 

“我觉得如果我的朋友有这样独特的爱尔兰口音我会记得的。”James反驳。

 

“哦真的吗？”又是那样该死的坏笑，Maggie能从她的嗓音中听出来。James只是自信地点了点头。

 

“好吧，如果你真的对自己这么自信的话，”她开始解下头盔下巴上的扣带，“我们看看，好吗？”

 

他们屏息以待，除了J’onn和Lucy。 作为 DEO 的局长有很多特权，包括某个氪星人的爱人的特权信息。尽管在Lucy看来，Kara沾沾自喜的微笑应该就是其他人需要的答案。

 

 **他们真的需要开始多上点心** ，她想。

 

无需多言，露西之前没有张大嘴的唯一原因是，当头盔终于摘下露出乌黑的头发、血红的嘴唇和一双被愉悦到的翠绿色眼睛时，他们脸上惊愕的表情。

 

XXX

 

“被惊呆”或者“愚蠢”不足以用来形容这群Superfreinds发现面前站着的不是别人，正是Lena Luthor本人时的感受。一方面，它说不通。 另一方面，这又完全说得通。“怎么”、“什么时候”和“为什么”这些问题在他们的脑海中一闪而过，但第一个打破沉默的是Vasquez。

 

“爱尔兰口音是怎么回事？”

 

莉娜立刻开始脸红，虽然她的坏笑还挂在脸上。 Kara在她的脸颊上轻轻地吻了一下，然后这个吻变成了一个小小的微笑。 她看着自己漂亮并且非常支持自己的女朋友，然后深吸了一口气，转向他们的朋友。 她感觉到Kara的手在她的腰间游走，轻轻的捏了捏她，给了她所需要的额外的自信。

 

“如你们所知，Lionel Luthor是我的亲生父亲。然而我母亲是府中的众多仆人之一。一个年轻的爱尔兰女孩生平第一次独自一人。她带着父母去世后留给她的钱移民到这里，她试图为自己创造更好的生活。 她和Lionel开始了一段婚外情。Lillian当然知道，但只要Lionel小心谨慎她就不在乎。当我母亲怀孕后Lillian企图挽回面子。她用一张大数额支票遣送她回家，并且明白不能让任何人知道我的真实出身。她去世后，她的律师联系了Luthor一家，告诉了他们当时的情况。 他们在我4岁的时候‘收养’了我。” 莉娜的声音慢慢变小了。 她可能不会记得很多关于她生母的事情，但是她确实记得晚上被塞进被窝后的摇篮曲、爱和额头上的吻。她的死在很多方面仍令人痛心。

 

Lena快速地摇了摇头，镇静下来， "不管怎样，Lillian不喜欢我原本的口音，所以在最初的几个月里，我每天和语言教练一起学习美国口音。 我私下里保留着我的爱尔兰口音，是为了惹Lillian生气。" 大家爆笑起来。

 

“我想反抗像她这样的人的最好办法就是悄悄地做，这样她就不会对你大喊大叫了。”Winn吃吃笑了。 Lena只是嗤笑，点了点头表示肯定。

 

“确实。”

 

Kara给了她一个甜甜的吻，知道这样敞开心扉对Lena来说不容易。

 

“至少现在这个三叶草绿色（注1）就说得通了。”Maggie指着Lena的机车，千万疑问随之而来。从她如何制造发动机到教Vasquez如何用凯尔特语咒骂。 最后，Alex无法抑制住自己的好奇心。

 

“你是什么时候开始教Kara有关摩托车的？”

 

 这对只是相互嬉笑着，交换了一个秘密的微笑。

 

 ————————————————

 

 

**六个月之前**

Kara嚼着东西悄悄地推开了门然后看到了她此生中最震惊的事情。

 

这个巨大的房间的一半是各种各样的工具挂在墙上，桌子上散落着零碎的线路，半成的项目，图纸和蓝图。 一个大型的服务电梯被安置在远处的墙上，更大的机器分散在整个楼层中。 然而，这并不是引起Kara注意的原因。

 

她发现自己看着八辆摩托车，从哈雷到杜卡蒂，还有一辆黑绿相间的超级摩托，看起来像是定制的。 自行车上方的墙上摆满了各种各样的赛车和设计奖杯和奖状，还有一张Lena正在建造一辆黑绿相间的赛车的照片，一张手绘的设计图，还有一张Lena正在全速骑行的照片，她跨坐在自行车上，手里高举着冠军奖杯。 Kara又扫视了一遍这辆机车，发现Lena在机车下，手里拿着扳手。

 

“甜心？”她咽下最后一口食物叫出声，震惊于她还没被噎到。一声巨响，咔嗒声和几句咒骂之后，Lena从机车下滑了出来。 当她看到Kara站在她避风港的门口时，脸上泛起了一丝温柔的微笑。 有一个金发女子在这里，在一个没有被任何人甚至是她的管家见过的房间里，却只是觉得很自然。她站了起来，走近金发女子。

 

“你好啊，亲爱的。”她们分享了一个甜蜜的吻和笑容。Kara为了接近机车断开了接触，她很痴迷于这强大的机器。Alex在大学叛逆的时候弄了辆机车，但从未带Kara出去兜过风。但那不能阻止Kara一有机会就去查看。设计和工程技术上的美妙和引擎的咆哮声一直是吸引飞蛾Kara的那朵火苗。

 

“我不知道你有或者能骑机车。”她说，吓了一跳。Lena的每一辆机车显然都被用心地照顾着。每辆都是功能强大的机器。

 

Lena听到这种虔诚的神情和语气，脸红了，“是啊，我一直都爱着它们。自从我帮Lex在他的一个科学博览会项目上制造了一个机车引擎后。那时我们第一次亲密接触。”她害羞地说，原本的爱尔兰腔一览无余。

 

Kara喜欢事情的发展。 在她看来，Lena应该彻底抛弃美国口音，做真实的自己。不幸的是，某些Lillian留下的印记要比其他的更深。

 

Kara走向前，用自己的双手握住Lena油腻的双手，给了她一个灿烂的微笑。

 

“我当然爱它们！”她热切地说。Lena的脑袋猛地抬起来，脸上露出了一个大大的笑容。

 

“真的？”她喘息着说。

 

Kara点头太快，看起来像个模糊的摇头娃娃（注2）。Lena对她女朋友滑稽可爱的动作吃吃直笑。

 

“教我。”Lena眨眨眼。

 

“什么？”Kara几乎为Lena的困惑而大笑。

 

“教我有关机车的东西。”Lena给她的笑容足以让她的阳光Danvers感到羞愧。

 

“你确定吗？”Lena兴奋得不得了。 她从来没有遇到过像她一样热爱骑机车的人，也没有想学骑机车的人。当然，Kara会再次成为她的例外，如果她眼中的渴望可以忽略的话。

 

“当然！我想知道所有东西，包括这些背后的故事。”她向那些奖杯示意，然后看回Lena身上，“教我。”她恳求道，晚餐完全被忘记了。

 

Lena欣然应允。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：绿色三叶草是爱尔兰的国家象征。  
> 注2：那种一碰就摇头不止的摇头娃娃。


End file.
